


Redead

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [28]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, But maybe not, Death, Discord prompts, Hallucinations, Horror, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), could be death, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Four was alone.
Series: Linked Universe Babes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Redead

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize... this was kinda rushed but that's ok

“Hello?” Four whispered. He was in the dark- alone with only his thoughts. No one answered. 

_Should we split?_ Vio mumbled. 

_Hell no! We might get caught, then we have no way of explaining it!_ Blue protested. Four groaned at the headache but stood up from where he was on the ground. Nothing was right here and it’s probably because it’s dark. Pitch black. 

One tiny Hero with 4 personalities drew his sword, as it was better to be cautious than dead. 

_Agreed._ The colors mumbled in his mind. Four smiled to himself, happy he has _some_ company. So, where are the others? Time could be around the corner- Wind could be behind him. Four narrowed his eyes and looked around, just to make sure. Wind was a sneaky bastard. With a sigh, Four left the room, careful and slow. 

“Okay, so far so good...” Four mumbled, walking into a room, illuminated only by green smoke. 

_Let’s not get close to that_ , Vio said. 

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Blue said. Four groaned at the growing headache. 

“Okay, it looks like there’s nothing on the other side of the room, let’s head back,” Four laughed nervously, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

He turns and starts to walk off, pausing when he heard shuffling. 

“Should we run? Probably-” Four took another step forward when he heard the loudest shrieking in his life. His mind felt like it was shattering all over again. His knees hit the ground. 

Four’s eyes glass over as the shrieks get to him. He’s gasping for air. 

He sees the dark- no light. Fear washes over his chest, his heart sinking. 

_Dripping? I hear dripping?_ Four desperately looks around, for some sort of light. There’s nothing. There’s suddenly something very heavy on his back and he turns his head, freezing in fear. 

The grin stretched from ear to ear horrified him. It was gruesome but not as much as it’s skeletal body. He tried to fight it off, but he was beginning to feel incredibly weak. 

His ears were bleeding, he could feel the blood drip to his shoulders. 

He begged for someone to save him- for some form of relief. 

But none came. 


End file.
